Best Friend 'Till The End
by V3Yagami
Summary: persahabatan yang tejalin begitu dalam, sampai pada akhirnya mereka kalah pada garis yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan... SasuSaku/SaiIno


**sayangilah sahabat kalian... maafkanlah mereka disaat mereka berbuat salah... karena kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan dipisahkan oleh Tuha...**

**Best Friend 'Till The End**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, Friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

**based on true story  
><strong>

Sahabat…

Memiliki sahabat itu hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Kita bisa selalu berbagi bersama, bercerita, bertengkar, dan melakukan sesuatu secara bersamaan, aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi… di dalam hidupku, sahabatku hanya kamu seorang…

Ino…

**2 tahun yang lalu.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

_Teng Teng Teng Teng_

Oke, bel pelajaran telah berbunyi, langsung saja aku cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan menulisku kedalam tas, begitu semua sudah kupastikan masuk aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, namun langkahku terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilku…

"Harunooo."

Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk melihat kebelakang yang memanggilku tidak lain adalah ketua kelasku, Shino.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang sedikit kesal, oke, mungkin kalian akan bingung kenapa aku bisa kesal hanya karena dipanggil, itu karena dia telah menghambat langkahku!

"Hari ini kau mampir kerumah sakit lagi?" sudah tahu kenapa mesti ditanya sih! Seluruh sekolah ini, ah-tidak… seluruh dunia ini pun tahu, sepulang sekolah aku pasti mampir kerumah sakit, dasar ketua kelas yang suka basa basi busuk!

"Shino, kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa mesti menghambatku segala sih! Aku buru-buru nih!" tentu saja aku sewot.

"Tidak, aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu untuknya, dari teman-teman sekelas," dia memberikan sebuah bingkai yang bertuliskan dari seluruh anak-anak dikelas, oh tidak… aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Shino karena sudah menyewotinya, "Ah, terima kasih Shino, aku pergi yaah."

Begitu keluar dari gedung sekolahan itu, aku berlari terus terus dan terus berlari, aku sangat tidak sabar menemui sahabatku itu, mungkin sangat heran bagi orang lain yang melihatku begitu peduli padanya, habis dialah yang selalu menemaniku selama ini, bagaimana kami tidak dekat? Hei… ibu kami melahirkan kami diruangan yang sama, tanggal lahir yang sama, hobby yang sama, selera yang sama, bahkan kami punya pikiran yang sama, kami seperti anak kembar tapi beda ibu, hihihihi…

"Permisiiii~~" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit kubuat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah, Sakura… ayo masuk masuk!."

Aku masuk mendekati sahabatku yang berambut pirang panjang ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Ino?"

"hhhhh, selalu itu yang kau tanyakan setiap hari menjengukku, sudah pasti baikkan, lihat aku saja masih kuat untuk melukis."

"Tapi kuas itu kan beratnya tidak mencapai 1kg, Ino jelas saja kau kuat."

"Hahahaa, bagaimana disekolah?"

"Ah, ini dari Shino dan teman-teman yang lain," aku menyerahkan bingkai yang tadi Shino berikan padaku ke Ino, bingkai itu bertuliskan _'Cepat sembuh'_, '_Berjuanglah'_, _'Jangan kalah', 'Kami menunggumu'_, dan kata-kata penyemangat lainnya.

"Hihihi, lucu sekali yah, padahal aku bersekolah disana tidak sampai 3 bulan," ujar Ino saat melihat bingkai itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Ino yang cerah, karena penyakitnya itu Ino jadi tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, memang dari kecil kami selalu bersama, namun saat lahir jantung Ino sudah lemah, tidak boleh lelah, tidak boleh stress, tidak boleh cemas. Itulah larangan untuk Ino, makanya sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjaganya.

Diingat-ingat, dulu Ino lah yang selalu menjagaku saat kecil dimana anak-anak yang lain mengataiku karena jidatku lebar, sekarang akulah yang akan menjaga Ino, Ino sendiri bisa terus menetap dirumah sakit karena ayahku dokter, kedua orang tua Ino sudah meninggal, mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat dinas diluar negri, hei- begitu-begitu Ino anak orang kaya loh, kelakuannya seperti nona muda.

"Sakura! Kalau minum jangan begitu! Menempelkan mulut pada bibir botol tidak sopan, pakailah sedotan!"

Lihat kan?

Baru saja kuberi tahu dia sudah menegurku saat kuteguk botol air yang kubeli tadi dijalan.

"Aku haus Ino," jawabku dengan sedikit nyengir.

"Kamu ini, bagaimana nanti mau disukain oleh laki-laki kalau kelakuanmu tidak dijaga?"

"Aku tidak butuh pacar, asal ada Ino itu udah cukup," ya, asal ada Ino, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya lagi.

"Sakura maaf, aku tidak menerima lesbi."

"Aku bukan lesbi! Aku masih suka laki-laki kok!" selalu itu yang dibicarakan oleh kami, masalah pasangan.

"Hahaha, hah? Kamu suka laki-laki? Siapa? Kelas berapa? Anak sekolah kita kah?"

Sudah kuduga akan jadi panjang urusannya, Ino itu suka kepingin tahu urusanku… yaah tapi tidak apalah, aku dan Ino sudah terbiasa membagi rahasia satu sama lain.

"Ehm, ada… namanya Naruto-"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Si penyemangat kelas?" Ino memotongku sambil menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Ehm… iya, kenapa?"

"Wah, tidak kusangka, aku pikir tipe kita akan sama," ucap Ino yang membuatku bingung.

…

…

…

Oke, aku baru nalar.

"Kau juga sedang suka sama seseorang?" tebakku sambil menunjuk Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum padaku dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Siapa itu? Siapa itu? Cerita, cerita, cerita!"

"Hussh! Jangan berisik dirumah sakit!" tegur suster yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar Ino.

Aku dan Ino saling tatap dan perlahan saling melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain.

"Kau jahat tidak cerita padaku."

"Bukannya tidak mau, Sakura… aku saja baru ketemu orangnya tadi malam, sepertinya dia anak dokter."

"Heee? Ino suka pada anak dokter? Nasibmu pasti beruntung."

"Kalau aku beruntung, kamu juga pasti beruntung."

"Hehehe, baiklah, aku pulang dulu yah, nanti malam aku kesini lagi, aku sudah dapat izin menginap disini dari ayah," sambil membereskan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi dikamar Ino, aku melihat dibawah bantal Ino ada selembar kertas, "Apa itu?"

"Ah, ini hanya brosur biasa, sudah sana cepat pulang, supaya bisa kesini secepatnya lagi."

"Oke, aku pulang dulu yah, daaaah."

Begitu aku menutup pintu kamar Ino, aku berjalan sambil sedikit melompat-lompat kecil melewati lorong rumah sakit, namun lompatanku itu sedikit terhenti ketika aku melihat seorang cowok berwajah pucat dan bermata onyx sedang berjalan menuju kearahku? Ah tidak, pasti kearah lain, dia membawa bunga, dan cowok itu… tampan!

Ketika dia sedikit sudah berada di dekatku, dia tersenyum padaku dan melewatiku, astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Jantungku… jantungku! Apa aku jangan-jangan mempunyai penyakit yang sama dengan Ino? Oke pikiranku mulai kacau, karena aku penasaran, aku menoleh kearah cowok itu dan…

APAAA!

Dia masuk ke kamarnya Ino?

"Bagaimana mungkin? Sejak kapan Ino punya kenalan setampan itu tidak memberi tahuku?" aku bergumam sendiri, apa kuintip saja yah?

Ah, tapi kata ibu mengintip itu tidak baik…

…

Ah- aku kan mencemaskan sahabatku, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia mencabuli Ino didalam? Ya! Ini bukan mengintip! Tapi mengawasi!

Dan tanpa sadarpun aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Ino.

Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu dan sedikit mengintip kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ah cowok itu menanyakan keadaan Ino.

"Sudah membaik, tadi malam hanya sedikit nyeri, makanya aku mampir keruang dokter." Ino nyeri? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?

"Tadi dilorong aku bertemu sahabatmu." Hah? Aku?

"Sakura?"

"Iya, dia anak yang ceria yah, wajahnya juga sanga manis." Dia memujiku? Ya tuhan!

"Hihihi, iya… dia memang manis, nanti malam dia menginap disini, oh iya terima kasih bunganya yah, Sai." Sai? Namanya Sai?

"Ya, sama-sama, aku harap kau cepat sembuh." Wah, ternyata cowok yang baik, nadanya begitu tulus, tatapannya pada Ino juga sangat lembut, apa ini cowok yang Ino ceritakan padaku?

Aku tidak mendengar Ino menjawab sesuatu, setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih dong pada orang yang mendoakanmu! Dasar Ino!

"Aku rasa mustahil untuk sembuh."

"Kenapa? Jangan pesimis."

"Bukan pesimis, aku bisa merasakan, kadang jantung berdetak sangat lambat, dan semakin hari semakin lambat, bisa-bisa nanti malah berhenti." Hah? Apa-apaan sih Ino! Ekspresi macam apa itu? Dia tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi begitu padaku!

"Jangan ucapkan hal itu, sahabat yang kau sayangi itu nanti bisa marah loh."

"Hehehe, iya… ah Sai, lihat lukisanku sudah jadi."

"Mana? Waah, ternyata kau ada bakat melukis yah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan melukis wajahmu."

"oke, yang tampan yah."

"Hahahaha, bisa saja kamu."  
>kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa jadi sedikit jauh dengan Ino sejak ada dia? Ino tidak pernah mengeluh begitu padaku?<p>

"Sedang apa kau?"

Aku bisa merasakan ada lengan yang berada diatas kepalaku yang juga menempel pada pintu kamar, suaranya yang membuatku tertegun, suaranya sangat berat, sampai-sampai aku tidak berani membalikkan tubuhku, dan dengan sialannya! Laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar Ino!

_SREEEG_

"Huaaa."

"Sakura?"

"Ah… hehehe, haii." Sialan! Aku mati kutu! Akan kuhajar kau setelah ini!

"katanya mau pulang?" sudah kuduga Ino akan bertanya begitu.

"Ehm, ada yang ketinggalan, maka-"

"Ketinggalan atau menguping? Aku perhatikan dari tadi kau asik sekali mendengar percakapan mereka." Aku menoleh sinis pada laki-laki itu dengan wajah kesal aku lontarkan death glare padanya, sampai dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hobby yah?"

"Enak saja! Aku hanya terdiam karena Ino sedang berbicara sama laki-laki pucat ini!" sewot! Tentu saja! Aku kesal! Sudah membuatku mati kutu! Menuduhku hobby menguping pula! Dasar laki-laki berambut pantat ayam! "Kau! Mau ngapain kesini!"

"Memangnya salah aku menemui temanku sendiri?"

"Hah? Teman?"

"Sasuke, sudahlah jangan bertengkar, seperti bukan kamu saja," Sasuke? Oh jadi bocah ini temannya Sai.

"Sai, dengar yah kalau kau punya teman, tolong ajarkan cara sopan santun berbicara!" ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei! Tidak sadar? Kau sebagai wanita tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali, bisa-bisa kau tidak laku nanti!" dia mengucapkan apa yang diucapkan Ino?

"Enak saja! Aku sudah laku kok!"

"Buktikan!"

"Besok akan kubawa pacarku, dan pacarku itu 100x lebih ganteng dan keren darimu!"

"Hoo, jadi kau mengakuiku kalau aku ganteng dan keren?"

Apa-apaan sih orang ini!

"E-enak saja! Siapa yang bilang!"

"Haahahahahahhahahahaa."

Bentakkanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara tawa yang berasal dari Ino dan Sai, mereka tertawa sangat terbahak-bahak… apakah ada yang lucu?

"Ino?"

"Ahahaha, maaf…. Maaf Sakura… kalian lucu sekali, baru pertama kali bertemu sudah adu mulut begitu."

Bahkan Ino menggodaku? Tapi… wajahnya yang tertawa itu… ah~~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tertawa lepas, entah kenapa aku malah jadi sedih melihat wajah Ino yang tertawa, tanpa sadarpun mataku mengeluarkan butiran air mata yang tidak disadari siapapun, langsung saja aku hapus air mata itu dan berjalan kearah Ino.

"Kata dokter jangan terlalu terbawa emosi, tawa itu juga salah satu dari emosi, jangan terlalu terbahak-bahak," ucapku sambil sedikit mengetuk dahi Ino.

"Baiklah, bu dokter."

Aku tersenyum saat Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, "yasudah, aku pulang yah."

"Jangan mengintip lagi."

Aku terhenti karena laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, aku membalikkan badanku dan menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

_BRAAAAK_

"Hahaha, gadis yang menarik."

"Tertarik? Heh, Sasuke?"

"Wah, sayang sekali, Sakura sudah menyukai laki-laki lain loh."

"Tidak masalah."

Sebal! Sebal! Sebaaaal! Kenapa harus bertemu laki-laki seperti itu sih! Dasar! Mengakui dirinya sendiri ganteng dan keren? Buih! Naruto lebih keren kemana-mana dibanding dia!, walaupun tubuhnya tegap dan dadanya bidang, serta sorot matanya yang seksi, itu semua tidak membuatku terpengaruh!

Tunggu dulu…

Apa barusan aku baru saja memujinya?

Tidak!

Aku benciiiiii dia!

**~Ino's POV~**

Ya tuhan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tadi, melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdebat mulut begitu entah kenapa membuatku senang, aku merasa mereka sangat serasi.

"Sai, apa Sasuke sudah punya pacar?" karena Sasuke sedang keluar, maka inilah kesempatanku untuk menanyakannya pada Sai.

"Belum, dia itu tidak pernah pacaran loh."

"Masa sih? Padahal tampan begitu?" kataku yang tidak percaya.

"Iya, katanya semua wanita itu kebanyakan jaim, selalu manis diawal namun setelah pacaran langsung saja keluar sifat aslinya," jelas Sai sambil mengupaskan apel untukku.

"Aku merasa dia cocok dengan Sakura."

"Ha? Bukannya Sakura sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak, tadi itu dia bohong, tapi orang yang disukai sih memang ada, tapi perasaan suka itu kan bisa berubah."

"Itu tergantung dari orangnya, kalau aku, kalau sudah menyukai satu, aku tidak mau melepaskannya," jelas Sai sambil menatapku dengan lembut, aku bisa merasakan kelembutan Sai saat itu, entah apa artinya.

"Sai," panggil Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku, "Aku pergi sebentar keluar, kakak memintaku untuk membantu operasinya."

"Oke."

"Ha? Sasuke membantu kakaknya operasi?" aku bertanya pada Sai ketika Sasuke pergi.

"Ya, tidak tahu yah? Kakak Sasuke itu dokter disini," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Lalu kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya sering menemani Sasuke, aku dan Sasuke itu selalu bersama dari kecil, kami sudah seperti keluarga." Jelas Sai.

"Seperti aku dan Sakura…" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana yah, aku harus memberi tahu Sakura tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh menyembunyikannya, bisa-bisa Sakura membenciku nanti, tapi aku takut, aku takut dia menangis nanti, aku takut melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut dan menjadi terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sakura mempunyai masa remaja sendiri, dia tidak perlu mengurusku sepenuhnya, dia sudah kelas 1 SMA, aku ingin dia melewati masa-masa remajanya dengan teman-teman yang lain, bukan malah mengurus gadis berpenyakitan sepertiku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba padaku, sepertinya dia menyadari kelesuanku.

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Sakura kan?"

Aku menoleh padanya.

Keget.

Yah, aku sangat kaget dia bisa tahu pemikiranku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Heemmm, bagaimana yah… kudengar dari ceritamu yang katanya Sakura selalu datang setiap hari untuk menemanimu sejak pertama kali kamu masuk rumah sakit, itu saat kau umur 5 tahun kan?"

Aku mengangguk, meng 'iya' kan asumsinya.

"Jelas saja kau pasti memikirkan Sakura sekarang, karena kalau aku jadi kamu pun aku pasti akan berfikiran tentang hal yang sama, kamu tidak mau kan kalau Sakura terus-terusan mengurusmu, kamu ingin Sakura pergi bermain selayaknya anak SMA biasa, pergi karaoke, taman bermain, game centre, dan tempat lain yang sering dikunjungi oleh seumuran kita."

Aku terdiam mendengar Sai bicara seolah mewakili perasaanku.

"Tapi aku rasa percuma kalau kau bicarakan hal itu pada Sakura."

"yah, aku juga berfikir begitu." Sahutku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Dilihat dari sifatnya tadi, dia pasti anak yang keras kepala." Hahaha, tebakan Sai selalu benar.

"Tepat sekali."

"Hahahahaha."

Kesunyian melanda dikamarku, tawa tadi adalah penutup dari pembicaraan tentang Sakura, namun pikiranku masih terus berpikir tentang Sakura, seharusnya Sakura bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, dan mungkin saja seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa punya pacar sekarang, disamping sikapnya yang sedikit cuek itu, Sakura punya sisi manis kok.

"Kau tahu Ino," ucap Sai sambil sedikit menyentuh jemariku, "Saat tadi malam aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran padamu, aku merasa… wanita ini sakit namun auranya begitu tegar."

Astaga, ucapan Sai membuatku malu!

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan ikut menjagamu, boleh kan?"

Sai, entah apa ini rasanya tapi…. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya, jari-jarinya yang kini menggenggam jari-jariku terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Oh Tuhan…

Salahkah aku kalau aku meminta hidup lebih lama lagi?

.

.

.

**~Normal's POV~**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai. Kini Ino dan Sai pun hubungannya menjadi semakin dekat, sekarang saat Sakura menjenguk Ino, disana pasti ada Sai, awalnya Sakura sempat sebal dengan keberadaan Sai, namun perlahan Sakura sadar, keberadaan Sai itu juga penting untuk Ino maka dari itu Sakura sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi tentang Sai, malah dia menginginkan Ino dan Sai itu pacaran.

Kini kita lihat kehidupan Sakura yang berada di sekolah, terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, saat dia melihat ada sosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan menuju gerbang dari dalam, Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, Naru-" namun lambaian Sakura sedikit tertahan ketika dia melihat laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu menghampiri gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berada didekat pohon lalu mencium gadis itu.

Sesak.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

Sekuat apapun wanita, kalau melihat laki-laki yang disukainya mencium wanita lain pasti akan sedih, dan itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang, niatnya yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu langsung runtuh seketika, dan sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan bergegas berlari, tapi…

_BRUUKK._

"Aw!" rintih Sakura sambil mengelus wajahnya yang menuburuk tubuh seseorang, "Kalau berdiri jangan ditengah jalan dong!"

"Heeh? Kau menangis?" didengar dari suaranya, orang itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat Sakura sebal dan partnernya melatih lidahnya untuk berdebat.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mau apa kamu datang kesekolahku? _STALKER_!" ucap Sakura ketus sambil mengusap air matanya.

Saat Sakura mengusap air matanya, Sasuke melihat sekeliling… menganalisa apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis, saat dia menemukan matanya memandang sosok pasangan yang sedang berbicara dengan mesra itu, Sasuke tersenyum usil dan mendekati wajahnya ditelinga Sakura.

"Ditolak yah~" ledek Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Menyatakannya saja belum!" jawab Sakura.

"Oho? Kalah sebelum berperang?"

"Sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu kesini! Kalau tujuanmu adalah mau mengajakku berdebat aku sedang tidak mood!" bentak Sakura yang kini tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"hei hei… aku Cuma bercanda…"

"DIAM! Asal kau tahu, aku sangat benci orang-orang sepertimu yang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi! Aku sebal melihatmu! Rasanya ingin kupukul!"

"Pukul saja," ucap Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kalau itu membuatmu lebih lega, pukul saja."

_BUUG._

Oke, jangan dipikir Sakura tidak akan melakukannya, dia itu gadis yang sangat unik, saat dia menginginkan sesuatu namun ragu, tapi ada seseorang yang meyakininya, maka Sakura akan melakukan keinginannya itu. Dan sekarang hasilnya Sasuke sedikit membungkuk menahan sakit di perutnya karena dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Kau yang mengizinkanku untuk memukulku! Jangan membalas!" sewot Sakura masih sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Ukh… pukulanmu keras sekali, kau ini jelmaan monster yah?"

"Mau kupukul lagi!"

"Iya iya! Maaf… sekarang ikut aku," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

"Mau kemana? Aku harus ke tempat Ino," ucap Sakura yang sedikit meronta.

"Kau mau Ino melihat matamu yang sembab itu? Lagipula aku kan mau menghibur wanita yang sedang patah hati ini," ledek Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus kesini siiiihh!"

"Berisik, katanya pantai itu obat untuk orang yang patah hati, lagi pula pantai ini sepi, kau bisa teriak sesukamu," ucap Sasuke yang melepas sepatunya.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata Sai."

"Sai pernah patah hati?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, dia baca dibuku."

Oke, sekarang Sakura menyesal menanyakan itu karena… hei- dia dapat asumsi itu dari buku? Bukan pengalaman pribadi? Buku mana bisa dipercaya.

"Tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke yang seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sakura.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke seolah dia merasa ditantang oleh Sasuke, karena dia melihat Sasuke sedang melihat kearah ujung laut sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka sepatunya dan menarik lengan Sasuke agar mendekati pantai itu, sehingga kaki mereka terkena ombak-ombak kecil.

"hhhhh" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan…

"NARUTO BODOOOHHH! "

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya tadi, yah… walaupun tidak ada orang tetap saja memalukan bagi Sasuke untuk teriak dipantai sepi begini, tapi ketika dia melihat wajah Sakura yang pilu dan kelihatannya Sakura benar-benar patah hati, Sasuke jadi sedikit berubah pikiran. Didekatkan tubuh Sasuke pada Sakura, lalu kepala Sakura ditepuk pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Huhuhu~~, jangan meledekku~," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit menangis.

Seminggu mereka berkenalan dan selalu dihiasi oleh perdebatan yang keuar dari mulut mereka, kini pertama kalinya Sakura menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Sasuke, dan begitu pula Sasuke yang menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada Sakura, bukan… Sasuke sudah lama menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada Sakura, namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Huhuhuu… SASUKE BODOOHHH!"

"Hah? Kenapa sekarang kau malah meneriaki namaku?" sewot Sasuke.

"Karena kamu bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura dan langsung memeluknya, "Maaf kalau aku bodoh, tapi nilaiku paling tinggi disekolah."

"Hiks… hiks… aku tidak peduli… bodoh tetap saja bodoh~"

"Iyaa, iya…"

"Huhuhu, ternyata begini rasanya patah hati, sesak sekali~," gumam Sakura dipelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bercermin dikamarnya memeriksa matanya yang sedikit sembab, kini dia menyesal, untuk apa dia menangis seperti itu hanya karena melihat laki-laki yang disukainya itu sudah punya pacar? Hhh, terkadang wanita itu memang suka melakukan hal yang bodoh…

"ck! Mataku jadi begini," gumam Sakura.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sakura, ada yang menunggumu dibawah," ujar sang ibu yang membuka pintu, "Tidak disangka Sakura sudah punya pacar, ganteng pula, ah~ ibu jadi teringat masa mudaku saat bersama ayahmu, waktu itu ibu juga dijemput seperti ini, lalu-"

"Ok, bu… stop! Aku akan terlambat sekolah jika ibu teruskan dongeng ibu yang sejak aku umur 5 tahun selalu kau ceritakan padaku sebelum tidur itu," potong Sakura.

Sakura langsung meninggalkan ibunya dan mneuruni anak tangga satu persatu, namun ibunya tetap terus berbicara walaupun Sakura mengabaikannya, ketika Sakura membuka pintu.

"Matamu jelek sekali."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sinis namun wajah senangnya tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Hehe, aku menjemputmu, ayo kita berangkat," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menoleh kearah ibu Sakura, "kami berangkat, wajah anda sangat cantik dipagi hari."

"Kyaaaa, maafkan aku, kau adalah pacar anakku, dan aku sudah memiliki suami, kita tidak bsia menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu," tiba-tiba ibu Sakura menjadi salting tidak jelas.

"Ayo tinggalkan dia," ucap Sakura serasa mendorong Sasuke, "Jangan sekali-kali memuji ibuku, dia itu gampang terbuai."

"Hahahhaa, ibumu lucu sekali."

"Eh, sekolah kita kan beda, kenapa kau datang kerumahku?" tanya Sakura yang baru sadar.

"Hem, aku mau mengajakmu bolos," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke, "Berarti kau harus membawaku kemanapun aku mau."

"Siap, tuan putri!"

Oke, sejak kapan mereka menjadi akur?

.

.

.

"Sudah siang, Sakura mana yah?"

"Ah, tadi Sasuke kirim email padaku, katanya mereka sedang ke suatu tempat." Jawab Sai yang sedang mengganti bunga di vas.

"Bersama Sasuke?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan mereka akur?"

Sai tersenyum dan duduk disamping Ino sambil membuka kanvas dan siap akan melukis, "Sejak Sakura patah hati."

.

.

.

"Sampaaaaai, hahahhaa, sudah lama sekali tidak kesini!" teriak Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah hah hah… kau ini, kalau mau mencari kuil yang dekat juga bisa kan!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Habis, ini kan kuil favoritku dan Ino, kami selalu kesini berdua," jawab Sakura yang sedikit mengembungkan pipinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat berdoa, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengatur nafasnya, bagaimana tidak lelah? Letak kuil itu diatas tanjakan yang sangat tinggi, dan Sakura melewatinya dengan langkah cepat sambil sedikit melompat-lompat, umur memang tidak bisa bohong.

Sasuke buru-buru menyusul Sakura dan ikut berdoa disampingnya.

…

….

Setelah selesai berdoa, Sakura masih berdiri disitu begitu pula Sasuke.

"Berdoa apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berdoa agar Ino cepat sembuh dan kami bisa terus bersama selamanya, kamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura yang sangat tulus dan baik hati, "Aku berdoa, agar gadis yang kusayangi bisa terus bersama sahabatnya selamanya."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, apa maksudnya? Baru saja dia patah hati, namun sekarang hatinya bisa berdebar-debar karena cowok lain? Eh jangan salah, justru wanita yang sedang patah hati itu, hatinya gampang tersentuh oleh laki-laki lagi, apalagi laki-lakinya yang selalu mendampingi mereka saat sedih.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun loh, itu berrati Ino juga ulang tahun, aku ingin membelikannya hadiah, kira-kira apa yah?"

Sakura.

Kalau lagi gugup suka mengoceh sendiri.

"Kau gugup?" tebak Sasuke saat melihat Sakura matanya kemana-mana.

"A-apanya? Enak saja! Siapa yang gugup, aku tidak gugup, buat apa aku gugup? Tidak menguntungkan, lagipula gugup karenamu? Aku tidak mau, aku-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya, sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan juga sangat nyaman, hembusan nafas yang Sakura rasakan begitu hangat, Sakura sampai lupa diri, sehingga…

"Aku menyayangimu, bodoh…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura lalu pergi menuruni anak tangga kuil itu.

"Ah, hei! Sasuke tunggu! Seenaknya saja! Sudah menciumku! Pergi begitu saja!"

"Iyaa iyaaa."

"Aku bilang tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru yah."

"Hah? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sai membalikkan badannya.

"Sedikit, aku merasa Sasuke sudah mengambil Sakuraku," ucap Ino sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kalau begitu," Sai bangkit dari duduknya yang sedang melukis itu dan duduk disamping Ino lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut, "Aku akan membuat Sakura merasa kalau aku merebut dirimu dari dia."

"S-Sai?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

"T-Tapi… jangan, kau harus mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih sehat, jangan aku, cukup aku saja yang mencintaimu, aku-"

"Ino… aku tidak butuh wanita yang sehat, aku hanya mau kamu," potong Sai sambil merengkuh wajah Ino.

"Sai… jangan… jangan membuatku menjadi lebih takut mati… kalau kita bersama aku malah tidak mau mati…"

"Siapa bilang kau akan mati? Kau tidak akan mati! Jangan pesimis! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu! Mendukungmu! Menyemangatimu!"

"Tidak…" kini Ino menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hiduplah dengan gadis normal."

"Apa aku akan bahagia kalau aku hidup dengan gadis normal tapi aku tidak mencintainya?" bentak Sai, "tolong mengertilah Ino."

Akhirnya Ino menyerah, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sai, dan Sai memeluk Ino dengan erat sambil menciumi kepala gadis berambut pirang itu, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa diluar ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dasar hobby menguping," ucap Sasuke.

"Sstt, yang penting mereka kan bahagia sekarang," ujar Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

2 tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka bertemu satu sama lain, hubungan mereka yang makin mendalam dan erat itu tidak bisa diputuskan lagi dengan apapun, Ino yang sudah menceritakan pada Sakura tentang kondisinya yang sebenarnya, bahwa penyakit jantungnya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolong dengan cara operasi, kemungkinan keberhasilannnya hanya mencapai 5%, dan Ino tidak mau mengambil resiko itu, dari pada mati ditengah-tengah operasi, dia lebih memilih mati ditengah-tengah sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya yang selalu setia menemaninya.

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 mey.

"Ino, aku menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun Shion dulu yah," pamit Sakura yang sudah dijemput oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, sampaikan salamku untuk Shion yah, maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"Iya, kamu istirahat saja, oke."

"ayo, Sai jaga Ino yang benar," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku selalu menjaganya kok."

"Hhh, sayang sekali Ino tidak bisa ikut, padahal Shion bilang dia kangen pada Ino," gumam Sakura sambil merangkul lengan kekasihnya yang dulu adalah partner debatnya itu.

"Biar kita jelaskan saja nanti, kan tidak mungkin kalau kita membawa Ino yang makin lemas itu."

"Uhm," Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kearah basement dan membuka mobil BMWnya lalu menyalakan mesinnya, begitu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju arah rumah Shion. Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berdering, dan itu telepon dari Sai.

"Halo, Sai?"

"_SAKURA, cepat kembali! Inoo!"_

Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Sasuke! Ayo putar balik! Ino! Ino jantungnya melemah!"

Dengan cekatan Sasuke memutar balikkan stir mobilnya dan menancap gas dengan kencang, selama mobil berjalan Sasuke melihat gadis disampingnya sedang berdoa agar sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa. Sakura terus memejamkan matanya sambil terus bergumam 'semoga Ino tidak apa-apa', sambil mencengkram kalung berbentuk hati yang bertulisan 'bestfriend 'til the end' kalung yang sama dengan Ino, yang sengaja mereka bikin saat ulang tahun mereka dulu.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sasuke melemparkan kuncinya pada tukang valet mobil dan menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju lift rumah sakit, begitu sudah sampai diatas, mereka berlari menuju ruang dimana Ino sedang diatasi, dan disitu terlihat Sai sedang duduk dan mencengkram rambutnya.

"Sai!" teriak Sakura, "Sai, bagaimana Ino? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat kalian pergi, tiba-tiba Ino batuk dan memuntahkan darah, dan tiba-tiba dia pingsan…a-aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, a-aku…"

"Sai, tenang… kita tunggu penjelasan dokter," ucap Sasuke memegang bahu Sai yang mencoba menenangkan.

Setengah jam mereka menunggu, Sakura masih memakai gaunnya yang berwarna putih tanktop, yang sekarang sudah memakai jas Sasuke, lalu keluarlah dokter yang menangani Ino, melainkan ayah Sakura.

"Ayah! Ayah! Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Sakura mencengkram coat putih ayahnya.

"Keadaannya belum stabil, detak jantungnya kadang meninggi kadang melemah, meninggi juga karena kami beri obat pemicu jantung," ujar sang ayah.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak lama kemudian Sakura meneteskan air matanya, apa usaha Ino selama ini akan sia-sia? Apa Tuhan akan tega mencabut nyama Ino begitu saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Ino untuk merasakan hawa segar diluar sekali lagi?

"Sasuke~ katakan Ino akan baik-baik saja~" ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

"KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INO PASTI SELAMAT! INO PASTI AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! HUAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam memeluk kekasihnya itu, dia juga tidak bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu, Sasuke bukan tuhan, lagi pula apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang kalau dua orang yang dia sayangi sekarang menangis dihadapannya?

Sakura… dan Sai.

Sai diam, namun air matanya tidak berhenti untuk keluar.

.

.

.

6 hari berlalu sejak kejadian Ino pingsan.

Kini tanggal 20 mey, mereka berkumpul dikamar Ino yang sudah sadar, mereka menginap bersama, yah-walaupun melanggar rumah sakit, tapi akhirnya diizinkan asalkan tidak berisik, untung ada ayahnya Sakura dan kakaknya Sasuke, makanya mereka diizinkan untuk menginap bersama.

"Aku mau… merah!" ucap Ino.

"Aahhh~ jahat, kau tahu aku tidak punya merah," sewot Sakura.

Mereka sedang asyik bermain kartu Uno dikamar, saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan mereka sudah bermain Uno dari sore, terlihat masing-masing wajah mereka sudah cemong dengan bedak.

"Aku ngantuk~ aku cuci muka dulu yah, aku mau tidur," ucap Sakura.

"Huuuu, bilang saja takut kalah lagi," ledek Sasuke.

"Kau ini tetap menyebalkan yah," ejek Sakura.

Ketika malam tiba, Sai masih membuka matanya, dia masih sangat takut kalau-kalau dia memejamkan mata, nanti Ino akan menghilang dari hadapannya, Sai masih tetap duduk sambil menyenderkan dadanya ditepi kasur dimana Ino sedang terlelap. Jadi teringat saat kemarin Sai selalu menemani Ino ketika dia belum sadar, Sai selalu mengajak Ino berbicara, bahkan Sai berkali-kali melamar Ino tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, yang tahu hal itu hanyalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga selalu ada disamping Ino.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah bangun pagi-pagi karena tidak enak kalau nanti suster-suster yang baru datang melihat satu kamar isinya ramai seperti ini, sesdudah membereskan tempat tidur dan segala macamnya, Ino tersenyum lembut memandangi Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa heran karena terus dipandangi.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya merasa Sakura sangat cantik."

"Maaf Ino, aku bukan lesbi."

"Hahahahahaha."

Saat semua sedang tertawa, mereka tidak menyadari kondisi Ino yang aneh, Ino mengerutkan keningnya, meremas dadanya, mencengkram seprai yang digunakannya sekencang-kencangnya, lalu…

"uhuk! Hueeekk…"

Darah lah yang keluar saat itu dari mulut Ino.

"INOOO!" Sakura teriak sangat panic, Sai langsung memeluk Ino dan Sasuke berlari keluar memanggil dokter.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah ayahnya Sakura yang khusus menangani penyakit Ino.

"Suster! Lengkapi semua peralatannya, bawa Ino ke ruang ICU, yang lain mohon tunggu diluar!" perintah dokter yang merupakan ayahnya Sakura.

Saat semua sudah dilengkapi dan Ini sudah digunakan selang dan berbagai macamya, Sakura menarik ayahnya dengan keras.

"Ayah! Ino akan sembuh kan?" tanya Sakura.

Melihat anaknya yang sudah berlinang air mata itu, sang ayah hanya memeluk Sakura dan mencium kening buah hatinya itu.

"Doakan yang terbaik yah nak," ucap sang ayah.

Lalu sang ayah pun memasuki ruang ICU, disana sudah disiapkan peralatan macam-macam, pemicu jantung, suntik, dan pompa telah disiapkan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai menunggu diluar sambil berdoa, Sakura terus menerus menggenggam kalungnya sambil berdoa, Sai duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dan Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura.

**~Sakuras's POV~**

Tuhan.

Kalau kau memang ada.

Kalau kau memang sayang pada kami.

Tolong… selamatkanlah sahabatku, aku telah bersama dengannya dari kecil bagaimana bisa nanti aku harus berpisah dengannya? Ino selalu menegurku saat aku salah, saat kelakuanku tidak selayaknya sebagai wanita, Ino selalu memberikan saran padaku saat aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dia selalu ada untukku.

Berdoa.

Aku terus berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengabulkan keinginanku.

Bisa kurasakan air mataku terus menerus jatuh sampai-sampai membasahi baju dan rokku, tanganku pun ikut basah, Sasuke merangkulku, dan membisikkan 'berdoa, terus berdoa'.

**~Normal's POV~**

Sudah.

Selesai sudah semua melakukan pengecekan pada Ino, Sakura melihat ayahnya keluar dari ruangan itu, dan langsung saja Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ayah! Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sang ayah terdiam, dia melihat putrinya itu telah menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat banyak sehingga menjadi sangat sembab begitu, lalu matanya melirik kearah laki-laki yang merupakan kekasih Ino, ternyata matanya tidak kalah sembab dengan Sakura.

"Sakura… ayah minta maaf," ucap sang ayah, "Ayah sudah berusaha, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan, ayah-"

"TIDAK! AYAH TIDAK BECUS! AYAH TIDAK BISA MENOLONG ORANG! KALAU TIDAK BSIA JANGAN JADI DOKTER! MENYELEMATKAN SATU NYAWA SAJA TIDAK BISA!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul ayahnya.

"Sakura! Ino sudah tenang! Dia tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit yang dia derita selama ini," ujar sang ayah.

"TAHU APA AYAH TENTANG INO! AYAH PEMBOHONG! KATANYA AYAH MAU MENYELAMATKAN INO, MAKANYA AYAH SENDIRI YANG TERJUN MENANGANI INO!"

"Sakura~"

"Ayah pembooohooong~ HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! INOOO, KEMBALIKAN INOOOO!"

Sang ayah hanya memeluk putrinya yang sedang sangat terpuruk itu, sedangkan Sasuke mengejar Sai keatap untuk menenangkannya, sesampainya disana, Sai berlari ketepi dan berencana akan lompat, untuk Sasuke cekatan dan menariknya hingga terjatuh ke tengah-tengah.

_BUG!_

"Apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Sasuke sehabis memukul sahabatnya itu, "Kalau kau lakukan itu, kau menbuat Ino kecewa!"

Sai tidak menjawab, dia hanya menutup wajahnya memakai sebelah lengannya, Sai membiarkan dirinya menangis, melihat sahabatnya yang menangis sampai seperti itu, Sasuke pun ikut menangis, dipeluk sahabatnya itu, lalu Sai membalas pelukan Sasuke, pelukan dari seorang sahabat untuk menenangkan sahabat.

.

.

.

Saat pemakaman tiba, seluruh murid di SMA yang Sakura tempati dulu, yang juga dulu pernah Ino tempati hanya beberapa bulan saja itu mendatangi rumah Ino, tidak sedikit yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat jasad Ino yang seperti sedang tersenyum itu, Ino memakai gaun putih yang sangat cantik, rambut pirangnya digerai dan memakai kalung yang sama dengan Sakura.

Kini Sakura memang sudah berhenti menangis, namun selama pemakaman dia tidak berbicara sama sekali, Sasuke lah yang menemaninya sepanjang hari, sdangkan Sai? Dia terus menerus berada ditepi peti Ino, terus memandangi Ino, tidak menangis, namun juga tidak tersenyu, ekspresinya sangat datar dan tidak tertebak.

Itulah Ino, sampai terkhir pun dia masih tetap membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bingung, tidak meninggalkan pesan, setidaknya kalau dia merasakan sudah tinggal sedikit lagi, tulislah surat atau apapun bentuknya itu, untuk memberi pesan terakhir, namun ajal tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ino… baru 7 hari kau pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat kangen padamu," ucap Sakura yang kini berada didepan makam Ino.

"aku akan merubah penampilanku menjadi sedikit lebih anggun, seperti saranmu, hehehee."

…

…

"Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

Terlihat foto Ino yang sedang tersenyum dan memakai kalung yang sama dengan Sakura, Sakura tersenyum dan menyentuh foto itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Sai."

"Kau juga sering kesini?"

"Ya, aku baru kesini, dari kemarin aku sangat lemas karena kebanyakan nangis, kamu?"

"Aku setiap hari kesini."

"Oh begitu."

Sakura melihat Sai mendoakan Ino dan sesekali menyentuh foto Ino dengan tatapan lembut, sedih, kangen jadi satu.

"Sai," panggil Sakura, "Kalau kau menemukan wanita yang baru beri tahu aku yah, bisa kupastikan Ino akan menyukainya atau tidak."

"Dari mana kamu bisa tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil berdiri, "Karena aku dan Ino mempunyai selera yang sama."

Sai tersenyum, senyum pertama yang dia tunjukkan setelah kepergian Ino.

"Sakura."

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Maaf menunggu, tadi dosen agak ribet, jadi sedikit tertunda."

"Ng, tidak apa-apa, Sai.. aku pergi dulu yah," ucap Sakura pada Sai.

"Ya, kalian hati-hati… jangan sampai hamil." Ucap Sai yang mencoba untuk bercanda.

"Enak saja, aku kan pintar, mana mungkin kebobolan," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jangan ditanggapi!" sewot Sakura.

"Hahahhaa, oke, Sai… kamu duluan yah," ucap Sasuke.

Sai melambaikan tangan pada kedua sahabatnya itu, ketika Sakura akan memasuki mobil, sekali lagi dia menatap makam Ino dan Sai yang sedang disana, digenggamnya lagi kalung itu dan kali ini Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"We're Best Friend 'till The End!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fict ini aku persembahin untuk Caroline temenku dan Alm. Angel sahabatnya yang meninggal tanggal 21 mey kemarin, atas seizin Caroline aku mem publish cerita ini agar kita bisa saling mengasihi satu sama lain... sahabat itu udah pasti ada saat-saat dimana kita bertengkar hebat, karena itu adalah ujian untuk kita pantas atau ngganya menjadi sosok seorang sahabat...**

**semakin sering terjadinya pertengkaran, maka semakin erat jalinan yang terhubung...**

**Sakura = Caroline**

**Ino = Alm. Angel**

**Sasuke = Andre**

**Sai = Aldy**

**Shion = Me XD  
><strong>


End file.
